Poison
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: After Bonnie's funeral, Caroline needs comfort, she needs to step away from her so complicated life and goes to New Orleans. But looking for Klaus, she sees Hayley and Rebekah talking babies, then Klaus with Camille. What happens in her mind? Does she have the strength to confront her real feelings? Will she talk to Klaus?


Hello everyone, I wanted to write this fanfiction after seeing last TVD episode and because I ship Klaroline really hard and I really miss them! I like Camille and Hayley, I love The Originals but I can't wait to see a little bit of Klaroline in future episodes of TVD or the Originals! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this little one shot and don't forget to leave a review ;)

* * *

"Dear Klaus,

You once told me you wanted to see me in New Orleans and at the time, my mind was not quite into it. But yesterday, I found myself wanting to go there. I drove for miles and miles and ended up a few hours ago at your door. How did I find it? If you don't know, I will be pretty disappointed since _you're_ the one who gave the address. Remember the postcard you send me? A painting of old New Orleans, the one you used to rule.

Anyway, you were not there but your sister was – with someone I would have never expected to see in your company. Hayley. I did not make myself known, Rebekah pretty much hates and Hayley … Well, we have never really been friends. I learned you are going to be a father, congratulations! You will eventually have your family, the one I have always been sure you craved. I did not interrupt them, the two girls seemed to get along so well and have so much fun! Your sister and the mother of your child.

Then I left your place, looking for you – and for answers. Saying I was lost and confused is an understatement. How is it possible for a vampire to have a child? I caught myself hoping I may be a mother someday. And then I realized you were not any vampire next door – you are a hybrid. Your werewolf side gave you this wonderful opportunity – don't hesitate one moment to seize it! Hold onto it, a child is the most amazing gift anyone could give you. You will meet your one true love, your child, and this love will transform you. Do not push it away, embrace it. This is the best thing that can happen to you and I am genuinely happy for you.

I am writing this letter to you in a bar downtown you must know really well since your friend Camille is working there. I saw you two talking, and I saw what you did for her and her brother. You have changed, Klaus, or I was too blind to see the good in you. She did that, I guess. I noticed the way you looked at her, you love her, don't you? Then do not let her go, that would be your biggest mistake. I got it, Hayley was just a one-night-stand but Camille may be the real thing. She is human and she is really nice. She saw me sitting alone and drinking my glass of scotch, and she came to talk to me. The more I talked to her, the more I understood what you can find in her. She _is_ full of light, so bright I guess I would have died without my daylight ring! Do me a favor and do not let her be hurt by that Marcel guy.

As you may have guessed it, I stayed over twenty-four hours in New Orleans, but I could not resolve myself to go find you. I'm sorry, Klaus. I did not have the strength to do that.

Why? Well, it took all these twenty-four hours to figure it out. I am stepping out of your life and I am taking all the Mystic Falls drama with me. Carry on with your life, make it better, make it the way you have always dreamed it. You told me once that the world was full of wonders and I had to see all it had to offer. You said you would show me, if I wanted to. Well, during my short stay in Louisiana, you have unconsciously shown me more wonders than I would have expected. I am smiling so hard now at your foreseeable happiness, I wish you could see me. Ask Camille, maybe she will remember the girl who smiled like she did not have all her mind.

It is time for me to go now; I have a long road to Mystic Falls and then back to the university. Live a long and happy immortal life, Klaus, I hope our paths will cross again. Send me a picture of your sweet baby when he or she is born.

Best wishes,

Caroline Forbes."

Klaus read and re-read this letter. He knew if he stopped doing it, he would break down and he did not want Camille around when that happened. The blond waitress was staring at him, searching for a reaction. Caroline had asked her to give him the letter without reading it, and that's what she did. No compulsion.

"Klaus, is everything ok? Some bad news? The girl I remember seemed pretty happy." Camille said after more than five minutes of silence. Klaus did not react – at first. His whole body was shaking and Camille was starting to fear a nervous breakdown. She was trying to recall all her psychology classes to find the right attitude to adopt, but he did not give her time to do so. He tore the letter apart and screamed. It was a wounded beast's scream. Camille took a step back, a bit scared. She had seen him angry, but never in that state. He looked so calm and so on the edge at the same time; like the calm before the storm.

"Tell me exactly what happened last night." He said, looking her straight in the eyes. Overcome by Klaus' power, Caroline's compulsion wore off and Camille suddenly remembered. The marks of water on the paper were not from Caroline's drink – her tears dropped on the letter she was writing. This girl did smile, when she handed the letter over to her, to give to Klaus. She was smiling because she knew someone would be here for him, someone would love him and take care of him. But she did not stop crying, from the time she saw Hayley to her arrival in Mystic Falls – because she was Caroline Forbes and she needed to show a strong side.

"She came in and sat in front of me. She ordered a diet coke but seeing her face, I gave her something stronger. She looked like she needed it. She looked up at me, smiled and thanked me. Then she started writing her letter but she stopped halfway and burst into tears…"

* * *

_A hour earlier_

Caroline did not know why she came into that bar – after all, she didn't want to see Klaus, right? And there she was! At the exact bar where she _worked_. But she had to know, she had to be sure everything would be ok for at least one of her friends.

So she sat down at the bar, less than a meter away from that Camille girl. Caroline couldn't help but stare – would she sound jealous if she said they kind of looked alike? Anyway, she was really pretty and she had a warm smile. As a man, Caroline thought she would be attracted to her. But that didn't stop the stinging pain in her chest.

"What do you drink?" the voice shook her out of her daydreaming. Caroline was a bit startled but managed a bright smile before ordering a diet coke. She wasn't feeling like partying or drinking anything with alcohol tonight.

"This one's on me." Camille said with a wink. She put a glass of scotch in front of Caroline who could make out her reflection in the amber liquid. She thanked Camille but she wasn't able to smile this time. She could get drunk tonight… Maybe it would help her forget her problems, she would feel better. But getting drunk on her own? So not Caroline Forbes!

She grabbed her bag lying on the chair next to her and took out a piece of paper and a pen. Then she started a first letter, tore the paper in two and started again. She did that at least four or five times before actually writing more than two words. Camille was observing her from across the bar. It was a calm night and no one needed her. This mysterious young girl caught her attention.

Before reaching the second paragraph, tears were starting to run down her cheeks and Caroline quickly realized she wouldn't be able to hide them. She reached for a tissue in her bad when Camille handed her one, with a smile that showed her empathy.

"Are you ok? Bartending is a bit like being a psychologist; I was told I was a good listener." Caroline could not tell her, because it would ruin something beautiful and joyful in Klaus' life, she knew it, and she would not do that to him.

"I'm ok, thanks. It's just a little nervous breakdown from a rough day." Caroline said. But Camille did not leave; she kept staring at her, waiting for her to talk. As much as she did not want to, Caroline needed to talk to someone. Someone who was out of all that mess in Mystic Falls, someone who wouldn't cry when she would mention Bonny… And there she was again, crying her heart out.

"My best friend's dead. My boyfriend – who I hadn't heard of in weeks – only came back for her funeral but could not stay more than a day. My other best friend lost his memory. There's like this guy who wants to kill all vampires and creating a freaking mess all around town. There's also this weird teacher at college covering up vampire murders. I thought life would be easier. I was wrong." Caroline said without taking a breath. She didn't dare to look up to Camille; she didn't want to face her. She needed to get all that out – after all, wasn't it the reason why she came to New Orleans in the first place?

"Wow. Life has been tough on you these days I guess." Camille said, pouring herself a glass of scotch. "So, what are you doing in New Orleans? Meeting friends? You look like you need one." Caroline's throat was suddenly sore. She remembered the glass full of scotch and drank it all up at once. She didn't want to talk about that, but Camille made her oddly comfortable. She didn't know if it were her smile or even her presence, but she felt like she could tell her all her secrets. Caroline stayed aware that Klaus would one day hear of her visit and ask Camille about it – she needed to compel her to forget everything about this discussion as soon as she was ready to go.

"I came here to meet a friend. I never thought he would have… Moved on, that much from the life he had back in my town. I thought I could seek comfort in him but as I was looking for him, I realized I would only be wreaking havoc in his new life. So I decided to come here and have a drink. I'm writing him this letter, to wish him well and tell him not to worry about me." Caroline explained. Camille poured her another drink she drank almost immediately. Yeah, she needed to get drunk – and to understand why Camille wasn't more shocked or stressed out hearing her talk about vampires. "And tell me, why didn't you freak out when I mentioned the V word?"

Camille smiled and looked at the street. She was unconsciously looking for him. The V word reminded her of him, that was why she wasn't scared. But as soon as she started thinking about Klaus and vampires, her mind was going blank and she was forgetting all about it – damned compulsion! She knew what it was. "I guess I don't feel scared. New Orleans is filled with vampires, you just have to be careful. I get used to it. Who's your friend?"

"Klaus. You know him." Caroline said without hesitation. "But you won't tell him about our conversation, you will remember me smiling and being happy, ok?" Camille nodded and Caroline eventually smiled. She focused back on her letter as Camille was called by another customer. She tried to hold back on the tears, but a few escaped her watch and fell down on the letter. She was cursing herself but she knew she wouldn't be able to write again.

"Camille?" Caroline called. Camille, always a smile on her face, walked to her to ask what she needed. The college girl simply asked her to deliver that letter to Klaus without reading it and Camille accepted. No compulsion needed – Caroline thought they could have been friends, in another life. Then, she insisted on paying her two drinks and tipped Camille pretty well.

"Have a good night!" Camille told her as she was going out in the bright and living streets of New Orleans. She walked to her car, invisible in the crowd, and drove away from Louisiana.

* * *

_Present time_

Camille went back to her senses to hear the door shut down with force. Klaus was already gone and she couldn't remember what she had done during the past hours, except working at the bar and talking to him – but about what?

Klaus drove as fast as his car allowed him to and eventually, on the road, he spotted Caroline's car. He overtook her and slowed down. Caroline did not recognize his car and suddenly woke up from her daydreaming when she saw the car in front of her getting closer. She mumbled something, she just wanted this bad week to end. She wanted things to go to the way they were before Elena's parents died. Life was easier at that time, so much easier…

Klaus didn't know how to make her stop her car. They were not on the highway anymore but they were in the middle of the forest. He grabbed his phone and dialed Caroline's number. Her phone was in her bag, on the back seat. She heard it too late and decided it wasn't a good idea to answer. He called again. She grabbed her bag and started looking for her phone, her eyes still on the road. She was cursing whoever was trying to call her. When she finally found it, it had stopped ringing. For the third time, Klaus called her but she wouldn't pick up. He didn't stop calling her and seeing his name on the screen made her cry again. Why? Why was he doing this? She should have known it wasn't a good idea to go to New Orleans in the first place…

She couldn't see clearly and focus on the road. She was crying too much. She slowed her car and parked on the side of the road, letting herself go. She decided she would stop crying as soon as she would get into Mystic Falls. No more crying.

Klaus saw her car stopping and then stopped his too. Caroline didn't see the car parked a few meters away, nor the man going out of it and rushing to her. She only heard the knock on her window. Startled, she didn't raise her head. She thought it was the cops, she needed to look sober and able to drive properly – or she would be in trouble.

"Klaus." She said in shock, unable to catch her breath or say anything else. He tried to open her door but it was locked and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to him.

"Caroline! Please, open the door. I need to talk to you." He asked her. He wasn't imploring her or anything, only asking – almost ordering. And she opened the door. She did because she knew he would end up tearing it off her car or compelling her to open, anyway.

"Camille gave me your letter. You should have come to me, I would have explained it all to you. Yes, Hayley was just a one-night-stand and yes, I like Camille. I will protect them, but Caroline, you're different and you know it. You needed me, you came to me for comfort and I only brought you misery, as usual. I should have been there, Love, I am now." Klaus said. He kneeled down to face her and he grabbed her hand. She looked away, hiding the wetness in her eyes. She shouldn't feel that way, she knew it. She was with Tyler, she loved him but… _"He's your first love, I intend to be your last."_ Those words were haunting her and she couldn't help thinking they were true – wishing for it. When she saw him in New Orleans… It broke her heart.

"You said I showed you wonders in New Orleans, you haven't even started to be amazed by this city. Come back with me and let me show the best of it. I used to be king there, I intend to take back my kingdom. Every king needs a queen, my dear Caroline. I cannot have you there with me, it's too dangerous for you and you have your life at college and in Mystic Falls. You have to live it but one day, soon, I will come back to crown your head. Will you follow me and rule by my side?" He asked her. She knew what it meant. She knew she would have to leave her _quite_ human life and start a whole new vampire life. Tyler and her would be over. He was _proposing_ to her. No matter what her mind told her; that he was evil, wrong for her; that he would only make her suffer… Her dead heart grew in her chest and she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes."


End file.
